


Fated

by AceDetective



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Fantasy AU, He won't be in it much, Logan and Patton are Roman's parents, M/M, Red String of Fate, Romance, Soulmate AU, deceit is a villain, multichapter fic, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-05-13 03:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceDetective/pseuds/AceDetective
Summary: In Lumen, it was tradition for the Court Magician to reveal the string connecting the heir to their Fated when they became of age. After that, it was up to the heir to find their Fated. They could choose to wait until they were brought together naturally or seek them out using their string.Prince Roman had dreamed of today since he was a child. His fathers were lead to each other this way and they were the happiest couple he’d ever seen! As a child, he asked them to tell him how they met countless times, never growing tired of the tale. They told him to it so often, he could recite it word for word; from his Dad’s coming of age, to the day they were married. He loved the idea of true love and desperately wanted it for himself.





	1. Chapter One

In Lumen, it was tradition for the Court Magician to reveal the string connecting the heir to their Fated when they became of age. After that, it was up to the heir to find their Fated. They could choose to wait until they were brought together naturally or seek them out using their string.

Prince Roman had dreamed of today since he was a child. His fathers were lead to each other this way and they were the happiest couple he’d ever seen! As a child, he asked them to tell him how they met countless times, never growing tired of the tale. They told him to it so often, he could recite it word for word; from his Dad’s coming of age, to the day they were married. He loved the idea of true love and desperately wanted it for himself.

 Even now as he waited for the Magician to start, he found comfort in imagining a younger version of his Dad running through the castle to the library, only to slam right into the Magician’s young apprentice. The apprentice far too caught up in his work to notice the string’s appearance.

Roman only met the Magician a handful of times before now, but knew his fathers held the elderly man in high regards. The Magician had worked for their family since his Dad was a child and mentored his Pop before he became King. It was the Magician who performed the spell when his Dad came of age, same as Roman had now.

Roman didn’t realize he closed his eyes until the Magician told him to open his eyes. The Magician offered him a kind smile and gestured to the Prince’s hand. The Prince blushed and looked down at his hands. He lifted his right hand as the red string started to appear to him, weaving through the throne room and out into the hallway.

“Dad! Pop! I can see it!” he exclaimed.

Pop smiled, pride in his eyes, “Follow it, Roman.”

Roman picked the bag he prepacked off the floor and slung it over his shoulder. His fathers enveloped him in a tight hug. He returned their embrace, confident it wouldn’t be long before he introduced them to his Fated.

“Be safe Roman,” Dad pressed a kiss to his forehead. “No Dragon Witch fights this time.”

“I’m certain he will return unharmed, Patton,” Pop assured as they let go of him. Pop turned to him, “Good luck.”

“Thank you,” he told his fathers before he left the throne room.

As he walked to the stables, Roman stared at the red string only he could see. As he walked the string grew shorter, assuring him he was taking the right path. The string would lead him to his true love, his Fated, someone meant just for him as he was meant just for them. A warm smile spread across his face. He couldn’t wait to meet them, whoever they were, they’d be wonderful. He knew they would be and he hadn’t even seen their face yet.

 “Prince Roman, your horse is ready,” the stable boy led out a white horse with a rich red saddle.

“Thank you, Thomas!” Roman beamed at the boy. “And please, call me Roman.”

Thomas smiled, “Of course, P-Roman!”

With one last glance at the castle, Roman climbed onto his horse and left the stable. The red string led off the castle grounds, through the villages and into the forest. Roman kept his guard up as he got farther into the forest. One never knew what they could run into within the forest. There were sprites, fae, trolls, druids, and bandits.

Roman sat up tall on his horse and kept it on the worn path. The fastest way through the forest was this path. The path was the least likely place to run into magical creatures and he’d prefer to avoid them. The fae were tricky and he did not want to get caught up in their games. He had yet to encounter any himself, but Pop read him every book they had on the fae and taught Roman how to avoid falling for their tricks. His Pop wasn’t as powerful as the Magician, but he knew what he was doing.

Trolls were another matter. There were many different kinds. The forest trolls were the smallest type, but they still stood taller than any man. Roman had fought plenty in the past and some proved more difficult than others. If he could avoid a run in with a troll on this quest, he’d be happy. He wanted nothing to delay his first meeting with his Fated. Surely, they’d seen the red string by now and have started to make their way toward him. If they were in the forest, he hoped they ran into no trouble before Roman found them.

As Roman rode, he tried to imagine what his Fated was like. His Fated could live in another kingdom or live on the outskirts of his own. They could be a brave knight, a dashingly handsome prince like himself, or a daring adventurer! Perhaps the two could go on quests together!

The string gave a tight tug and Roman nearly fell off his steed. Roman grinned and urged his horse to go faster. Tugs meant he was close to the end. His Fated must be an adventurer like himself! Two more tugs followed within the next few moments. Roman stopped his horse and dismounted. If the string was going to continuously tug at him, then it was better to precede on foot. Roman stood tall and walked with his horse. He needed to look his best, he was about to meet his true love. He wanted to make a good impression.

His heart pounded in his chest. He was so close to meeting the person he was destined for. Roman cleared his throat and rolled his shoulders. He couldn’t look tense. He needed to look perfect, not afraid. He wasn’t afraid. He was Prince Roman.

Roman tumbled forward as the string tugged him and fell forward. As he landed on the ground a net sprung up and encased him, lifting off the ground. The net swung in the air as the Prince tried to regain his balance and the string began to rapidly tug at him.

“Come on!” the Prince shouted in frustration.

The string tugged once more as a hooded figure stumbled out from behind a tree. Roman let out a gasp as he saw the red string connected to the hooded figure’s hand.

“You’re my Fated!” he exclaimed.

The hooded figure scoffed, “Sure, Princey.”

The hooded figure went over to the horse and grabbed the reins. He gently patted the horse’s mane and murmured to him. The figure took a sugar cube out of his cloak and fed it to him.

“Good boy. Now stay still,” the figure told the horse as he started to take off the saddle.

“Stop! Can’t you see the string?” Roman shouted.

The figure stopped momentarily and looked up at Roman. Roman’s brown eyes met the bandit’s purple eyes. The bandit’s eyes were dull and gave no sign of the bandit caring for Roman’s claim. Roman observed his face and took note of the large bruise on the bandit’s cheek.

The string tugged Roman down and the net gave out, causing Roman to fall. As Roman stood, the bandit drew his dagger.

“If your people’s dark magic has bound us, cut it,” the bandit demanded, his attempt at intimidation betrayed by the terror in his voice.

Roman did not draw his sword. He refused to brandish a weapon against the man destined to be his love. Instead, he stepped forward and raised his arms to show he meant the bandit no harm.

“I cannot undo fate,” Roman said. “Nor do I wish to.”

His true love was no prince, but that did not diminish his beauty. Roman offered him a nervous smile, unsure of the action the man would take. Roman expected a romantic embrace when he met his love, not a robbery. Something made Roman want to know the man before him. His heart fluttered. He felt pulled to him and not purely by the string that connected them.

In the distance, Roman heard shouts and the beating of hooves rushing towards them. Roman recognized the voices, especially the one he heard shouting orders. Panic took over the bandit’s face. The bandit looked to the direction the noise was coming from and then back at Roman.

“Go!” the bandit snapped.

The bandit turned and ran back into the trees, leaving behind his stolen goods. Roman grabbed his horse’s saddle and replaced it. He could see the approaching party now and knew they had no ill will against him.

“Prince Roman!” the lead horseman stopped in front of him.

The horseman had a new scar on the left side of his face, but Roman still recognized him as Prince Desmond of Umbra It was the country that neighbored Roman’s kingdom. The two countries didn’t have the best relationship, but they were currently at peace. The border wasn’t far, so Roman wrote off their presence as a mishap.

“Greeting Prince Desmond!” Roman continued to re-saddle his horse and check his bags.

“I see the bandit I’ve been tracking struck you. Do you need assistance?” the foreign prince asked.

“No, no. I’ll be on my way in a moment. He went that way,” Roman gestured the direct opposite of where his Fated fled.

“We’ll bring him to justice for his misdeeds. Onward men!” Prince Desmond ordered his men and continued.

Roman waited until the Prince’s party was out of sight for several minutes before he looked to where the bandit went. His eyes searched for a sign of the bandit remaining.

“It’s safe now,” he promised, hoping his Fated hadn’t fled.

After a moment of no one coming out, Roman sighed and turned back to his horse. He’d have to find his true love again. The man wasn’t safe in these woods if Desmond was out looking for him. The two countries were at peace, but Roman knew Desmond was ruthless when it came to obtaining what he wanted.

“Why’d you lie?”

Roman jumped at the voice and turned to see the bandit standing at the edge of the trees.

“You’re my Fated,” Roman stated once more. “I’ll allow no harm to come to you.”

“Hate to break it to you, but I’m no prince,” the bandit replied.

For the first time, the bandit looked at the string on his finger. The string tugged, and the bandit pitched forward. Roman moved quickly and caught him before he hit the ground. The bandit’s hood fell when the string tugged once more, fully revealing his face to Roman.

 Roman’s heart soared as he got a better look at his Fated. He soaked in the man’s sharp cheekbones and his purple eyes. His lips were plump and covered it cracks.

The bandit abruptly pushed away and stumbled to his feet. He turned to run, but the string jerked him back down.

“No, no, no, no, no,” the bandit pulled at the string, attempting to rip himself free.

Roman approached carefully, seeing the panic building up in his Fated. He wasn’t sure why the bandit was so against finding true love, but Roman wanted to help him regardless. His heart ached at the sight of the man suffer this way.

“Remove your magic!” the bandit shouted at him.

Roman knelt beside the bandit and offered his hand. The bandit swatted it away. Roman reached out and caressed the bandit’s bruised cheek.

“It’s okay. It won’t hurt you,” Roman said calmly. “The string fades when we’ve grown closer.”

At least, that was what happened for Roman’s fathers. Their string disappeared once more as the two became more comfortable with each other. Dad told him it took a several months because Pop didn’t want to admit his feelings. It seemed unprofessional to seek out any sort of relationship with the Prince of the castle he worked in, the one he now helped to rule. If Dad could win Pop over, then Roman could win over the heart of his true love. He had to admit, he wasn’t sure it how long that would take, but he’d do every grand gesture possible to prove his love.

The bandit groaned and pulled away from Roman. Roman dropped his hand and kept his distance, respecting the bandit’s boundaries. The bandit glanced around anxiously and put his hood back in place.

“Look, just have your court magician move your fate string to someone else. I don’t care, pick some prince or princess that’ll swoon over your every word. You don’t even have to tell your fathers.”

Roman shook his head, “That’s not how this works. I understand if you aren’t ready. I can wait or prove myself by any means necessary, but I can’t change fate.”

“There he is!” Prince Desmond’s voice rang out.

Both men looked up to see the foreign Prince approaching with his guards. Neither had heard his approach until now. The bandit tried to run, but Roman stopped him.

“I told you I won’t allow you to be harmed. I mean it,” he reminded the bandit. Roman faced the other Prince as he came to a stop in front of him, “I have this under control, Prince Desmond.”

“I’m afraid not, Prince Roman,” Prince Desmond replied. “My father has ordered that I return my younger brother home.”

“Brother?” Roman questioned.

He glanced back at the bandit, who stared at Prince Desmond. The bandit was pale, and his eyes remained unblinking as he watched Desmond. Roman’s eyes widened with realization. The bandit was Prince Virgil of Umbra.  He’d met the Prince a handful of times when he accompanied his fathers on diplomatic missions, but never spent much time with him before. The Prince disappeared last year, no one knew why, but his father put a warrant out for him.

“Yes, now step aside, Roman,” Prince Desmond glared past Roman to his brother.

“I’m afraid I cannot, Desmond,” Roman gripped Virgil’s hand righter. “I will not force Prince Virgil to go.”

“And why not?”

The rage in Desmond’s voice could only be matched by the fury on his face.

“We are well within the boundaries of my Kingdom, something I overlooked earlier,” Roman reminded Desmond. “As Crown Prince, it is my duty to protect all in my Kingdom and I’d never allow harm to befall my true love.”

Desmond’s face turned from rage to disgust. The foreign prince clenched his fists and fixed his gaze on his younger brother. When he did, Virgil squeezed Roman’s hand tighter and avoided his brother’s harsh gaze.

“Whoring yourself out for sanctuary, Virgil? Pathetic,” Desmond sneered. “It’d all be over if you came home.”

Roman’s rage spiked as Desmond spoke. How dare he speak to Roman’s Fated in such away! If Virgil left his kingdom to live in the forests, he must have a reason. Roman would find out later, but for now he needed to protect Virgil.

Roman’s hand reached for his sword, “I suggest you leave. Now.”

Desmond rolled his eyes and put a hand up to stop him men, “Of course, Prince Roman, but Father will be coming to bring my dear brother home.”

“He’ll have to go through me,” Roman growled.

As Desmond left, Roman looked to Virgil. The wayward Prince was shaking and had a death grip on Roman’s hand. Roman removed his spare hand form his sword’s hilt and pulled Virgil close. Virgil let go of Roman’s hand and wrapped his arms around Roman tightly.

“He won’t hurt you, I promise,” Roman vowed, resting his chin on the top of Virgil’s head.


	2. Chapter Two

Roman led his horse into the small village and weaved his way through the crowd. He recognized this village from his previous adventures out of the castles. He never dwelled too long but knew his way around.

“We’ll stay here tonight, and continue tomorrow,” Roman glanced back at Virgil as his horse stopped. “I’d rather not risk your safety.”

Virgil rolled his eyes but understood. He didn’t entirely trust that his brother returned to Umbra. If he had, their father already was aware of the development. Virgil knew it wouldn’t end well, no matter Roman’s claim of protection. His people didn’t follow the same traditions as the people of Lumen. To the royals of Umbra, soulmates didn’t matter. He doubted his parents had been Fated.

His family only married for political gains. His father married his mother to gain land and produce an heir to the throne. There was no love. After Desmond’s birth, the two only had Virgil so that they could marry him off for power. The lack of love extended to Virgil. His father never expressed any fondness for his younger son, even before his wife’s passing.

Virgil thought he could handle it. He tried to accepted his future and the loveless, miserable life he’d have. He put up with his father’s harsh words and the occasionally beatings. Virgil only broke when introduced to his future fiancée. There was nothing wrong with the girl, but Virgil couldn’t force himself to love her. He ran that night and never looked back. And now, once again, someone was forcing him into a life he didn’t want.

Roman got off his horse and brushed off his pants, before offering his hand to Virgil. Virgil huffed, but accepted the help as he climbed down. Despite being a prince, he never indulged in horse riding growing up. His father never allowed him to learn, stating his younger son was too “fragile”.

“Thanks,” Virgil grumbled.

“You’re welcome,” Roman replied.

Roman grabbed his satchel from his horse’s saddle and slung it over his shoulder as an older man walked out of the inn. The man’s eyes widened in surprise and he quickly bowed.

“M-my Prince, it is an honor to meet you!” the man exclaimed. “How can I be of service?”

Roman offered the man a smile, “If you are the owner of this fine inn, I’d like to secure lodgings for my companion and myself.”

“Of course! I’ll have my son take your horse to our stable for the night,” the man ducked inside.

Moments later, he returned with a young man. The young man greeted the princes and led the horse away to behind the inn, where the stables were.

The innkeeper led Roman and Virgil inside. Roman glanced at Virgil and got a room for the two of them, handing the innkeeper a small pile of gold. The innkeeper took the gold and handed Roman a heavy key. The older man looked between the two before him with a knowing smile. The entire kingdom knew their prince had come of age and thus, the man could guess who Virgil was.

“Thank you,” Roman adjusted the satchel on his shoulders.

He turned away from the innkeeper and walked down the hall with Virgil until they found their room. Roman put in the key and unlocked the door. Virgil let out a groan as he noticed the room only had one bed. The bed was large enough for both princes, but he didn’t want to sleep with Roman.

Virgil turned to Roman. “I can take the floor.”

“Absolutely not!” Roman placed down his satchel. “If you are uncomfortable sharing, I’ll take the floor. I’d get a second room, but I do not trust that Desmond didn’t follow us.”

Virgil grimaced at the mentioning of his brother. Roman frowned as he realized this and let out a sigh. He knew Virgil’s family might put up a fight, but he wasn’t going to let them take Virgil back. The prince didn’t want to return and Desmond’s aggressive actions justified that lack of want.

Roman cleared his throat, “We should get something to eat."

Roman wasn’t sure the last time Virgil had the proper meal and he wanted to ensure Virgil was well taken care of. The other prince was far too thin. Roman remembered the prince always being thin when they were children, but never to the point where one would worry.

“I suppose,” Virgil rubbed his arm. “I don’t have any gold though.”

“Nonsense, I’ll handle it,” Roman assured. “A prince wouldn’t let his love go hungry.”

Virgil merely nodded in response. Roman knew the other man wasn’t comfortable with the idea of being with him right now and he was trying not to push him. While Roman spent his childhood dreaming of this, Virgil was thrust into the situation. Roman glanced down at the red string connecting him and Virgil. He wasn’t sure why Virgil was opposed, but he respected it. He’d wait.

Roman secured his belongings and the two left the room for the dining area. As they were in Roman’s kingdom, he did get recognized around the village. He smiled and did his best to keep interactions short when he noticed Virgil’s fidgeting beside him. Roman flourished when interacting with his people, but Virgil clearly disliked the idea.

When they settled down for dinner, Roman made sure to order plenty. He grinned at Virgil, who sat across from him at the table. The other prince had his cloak pulled close and slouched in his seat, looking anything but comfortable.

“Virgil, I know this is sudden for you. I am fine with giving you space,” Roman assured him. “But allow me to help you. I do not wish for harm to befall you and will do my best to prevent it.”

Virgil was quiet at first, considering the words Roman spoke. He’d heard stories about the Prince of Lumen over the years and the traditions of Lumen. His father thought it was essential he understood how the other country worked. Information on their culture could have use in negations or battle tactics. He knew the prince before him was honest, but that didn’t nullify his doubts.

Virgil glanced at Roman and realized the other was waiting for a reply. Or perhaps he was merely staring? Virgil did know the royals of Lumen were hopeless romantics. It was one of the many things his father complained about after meetings with the Kings. The two were so happy with each other and clearly raised their son to be the same way.

Virgil pondered what to say, “I appreciate it.”

It’d been so long since he’d had to hold a real conversation, especially with another royal. He knew he was going to say something stupid and anger the other prince. He couldn’t afford to lose his protection right now. Not now that Desmond would be returning with his father to bring him home. Was that taking advantage of the other? He wasn’t sure. He didn’t think he had any feelings for Roman, but the string proved they were Fated.

Then again, the string prevented them from leaving each other. Roman couldn’t leave him right now. For now, he might be safe.

Their food was delivered and Roman thanked the server with a wide smile. The prince genuinely cared for his people, Virgil could see that. He felt something warm bubble in his chest as he watched the interaction. It wasn’t like any interaction between royal and servant he’d seen before. Once the server walked away, Roman’s smile didn’t fade. Instead, it widened as he faced Virgil.

“I wasn’t sure how hungry you were,” Roman told him sheepishly.

Virgil looked down to the spread before him and felt his mouth begin to water. He hadn’t eaten much other than the burnt meat from animals he’d killed himself for the past year. He’d have eaten berries, but he didn’t trust his ability to judge which were safe and which were poisonous. Before him now was a variety of meats, fruits, stew, and warm bread. There was so much of it too.

He served up a bit of everything for himself and shot Roman a glance. The prince hadn’t moved to get anything for himself yet, choosing to allow Virgil to pick out what he wanted first. Roman caught him looking and gave him a smile.

Virgil tried to return it, but wasn’t sure how successful he was, “Thank you, Roman. You didn’t have to do this.”

Roman picked up the ladle to serve himself some of the stew, “You’re welcome. It isn’t much trouble.”

Once Roman served himself, the two ate in silence. The silence felt awkward, one not entirely wanting to be there and the other well-aware of the fact. When Virgil felt full, he’d barely put a dent in what he served himself.

After dinner, Roman took Virgil to send a message to his fathers. Roman wrote out the note, adding details of Prince Desmond and the King of Umbra. He insisted Virgil was okay and so was he, promising a return within the next day. Roman attached the message and sent the bird on its way, paying a golden coin to its owner.

“Your fathers are Fated, right?” Virgil inquired.

Roman smiled, “They are. They found out when Dad came of age.”

“How did your other father react?”

Virgil wasn’t sure why he asked. Maybe it was to reassure himself that everything would work out. He wasn’t sure. If Roman’s other father had originally been in Virgil’s position, he could have someone to talk to.

“Pop wasn’t keen on Dad courting him at first,” Roman’s smile widened. “He thought it unprofessional for a servant to pursue a relationship with the crown prince."

His other father was a servant? Virgil could hardly imagine any servant in Umbra’s castle even glancing at him. None dared look him in the eyes, due to his father’s cruel nature. Virgil shook his head and tried to hide his surprise. He glanced at Roman to see the other’s eyes shining.

“Pop was the Court Magician’s apprentice. He skipped the Dad’s ceremony to study his spells and Dad found him in the library,” Roman told him. “Pop tried to ignore him, but it’s hard to ignore your prince when he’s making you flower crowns and baking cookies for you.”

Virgil snorted, “Is that your plan? To woo me with cookies and flower crowns?”

Roman let out an offended squeak, “It was adorable! And you’d look stunning!”

Virgil rolled his eyes at Roman’s antics.

* * *

 

Virgil twirled the string attached to his fingers as he stared out the window of the inn. He couldn’t help but expect to see Desmond or his father coming for him. After one year of hiding and no run-ins, he’d been found. He wasn’t safe. He needed to find a way to get the string to break.

No matter what Roman claimed, this was too good to be true. The prince already seemed to have fallen for him, by the simple claim of being Fated. He couldn’t trust that. Roman didn’t love him. He loved the idea of being Fated. The novelty would wear off, leaving Virgil trapped with this prince. Of course, a marriage with Roman was a better future than marrying the princess his father picked. The only upside of it was defying his father’s wishes. Virgil would still be acting as a member of the Umbra royals. Marrying for gain rather than love. He hated it.

“Virgil, you should rest,” Roman yawned.

Virgil glanced at the prince. He laid on the side of the bed closer to the door, arms wrapped around a pillow.

“I will in a minute.”

With one last look out the window, Virgil walked over to the desk chair and sat down. The string tugged and sent him crashing to the floor. He let out an undignified yelp as he hit the ground. He groaned and sat on the floor.

“I swear if that stupid string . . .” Virgil grumbled.

Roman lifted the blankets on the bed and waited.

“It’s not going to let this go, is it?” Virgil asked.

“I’m afraid not,” Roman sighed. “I swear I’ll leave you be. It would be inexcusable to take any other action.”

Virgil couldn’t deny how tempting the idea of sleeping in a bed was after a year of sleeping on the ground. The string gave him another tug and he kicked off his boots before laying down in the bed. He laid with his back facing Roman and pulled the blankets over his body, hugging his arms close.

He closed his eyes and allowed himself to settle into the bed. The bed felt extremely comfortable and the sheets were soft. Virgil smiled, growing more relaxed.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Virgil set out to return to Roman's castle.

Roman woke up as the sun’s first rays shined through the curtains of the Inn’s windows. The birds chirped outside the window. He looked to his Fated, burrowed deep into the bed’s warm sheets. Roman’s heart swelled at the sight. Virgil looked so relaxed and Roman wished he could prolong Virgil’s rest.

Roman allowed himself to lay in bed a while longer. He couldn’t go anywhere without the man sleeping beside him, nor did he wish to do so. The red string connecting them remained solid, without a hint of fading. Roman expected as much but hoped it would start to fade soon.

He knew for the string to fade the two had to be comfortable with each other and accept how they felt. It took time and work. Roman was willing to go through it. He wanted to know the man who slept at his side. He wanted to find their happiness, in whatever way it took its form.

It wasn’t a long wait before Virgil stirred. Virgil sat up and rolled his shoulders with a small smile on his face. Roman knew it wasn’t meant for him, but he loved it all the same.

“Morning, L-,” he greeted, stopping himself from using a pet name. “Did you sleep well?”

“Better than I have in ages,” Virgil replied.

Despite the positive remark, Virgil’s smile replaced itself with a frown as he looked at Roman. Roman tried to hide his disappointment by smiling.

“If we leave now, we should arrive at the castle by midafternoon.”

Roman met Virgil’s gaze in time to notice the fear creeping into his eyes. Roman’s face softened and he reached out, taking Virgil’s hand in his own. He didn’t know how to tell Virgil everything would turn out alright. Roman’s parents would love Virgil and protect him, there was no doubt in Roman’s mind.

“Virgil, I know you didn’t want this,” Roman took a breath. “And for that, I apologize. We take this at your pace, if it takes years, so be it.”

Unclear on how to convey his feelings, Roman fell silent and didn’t look away from Virgil’s eyes. When he left his castle the day before, he expected it to be easy and happy from the get-go. Even when his fathers told him their relationship took months to develop, it seemed short. He now knew it wasn’t. Fate didn’t work that way. He didn’t blame Virgil. He loved Virgil already and Virgil deserved the chance to develop those feelings on his own.

Roman searched Virgil’s face for a sign of how he reacted but couldn’t decipher Virgil’s expression. It didn’t show doubt, but it didn’t show a sign of belief either.

“If you say so,” Virgil sighed, getting out of the bed. 

* * *

 

Roman led his stead through the market as Virgil walked beside him. The other kept his hood up and observed the area around them, an almost childish awe clear on his face. Roman suspected Virgil was never allowed to explore the markets in his home kingdom.

“Do you see anything you want?” Roman asked as he picked up a few fruits.

He glanced at Virgil and the other shook his head. Roman frowned, unsure if Virgil meant this, or if he wasn’t comfortable sharing his wants with Roman. Roman decided not to press it. It wouldn’t help to accuse Virgil of lying to him, not when he wanted Virgil to feel safe. Virgil deserved to develop his trust in Roman on his own time, without Roman forcing him to open up.

Roman smiled as he returned to his shopping. The prince had a plan, and he knew it would work. He was a knight, trained to observe his surroundings and formulate plans in an instant. The net trap caught him off guard yesterday, if it weren’t for the string of fate, he would have noticed and evaded the trap. Roman didn’t fail to notice what foods Virgil’s eyes were drawn to. With feigned innocence, Roman selected a few freshly baked honey rolls and chocolate-filled pastries.

They smelled lovely. Roman was reminded of his Dad’s baking at the scent. The King always took part in the preparations in the kitchens, whenever a holiday neared. Roman recalled days his Dad went so far as to make up a reason to celebrate to slip into the kitchen. Roman losing his first tooth or winning his first duel. Logan mastering a spell he’d been writing. Anything at all. Roman could only imagine what his Dad was preparing for their arrival later in the day.

Roman paid the trader as he accepted the bagged desserts. He put them in his satchel and fastened the clasps.

Roman turned to Virgil, “We’re nearly done.” Out of the corner of his eyes, Roman spotted a stall selling flowers. “We need just one more item.”

“And what would that be?” Virgil mused, curiously raising an eyebrow.

Roman grinned at the response. The other prince was slowly opening up to him. After yesterday’s run-in with Desmond, Virgil was left shaken. Now, it seemed he was regaining the spark he had prior to his brother’s appearance.

“You’ll see.”

Glancing at the flowers, Roman assessed which ones to get. His eyes rested on the chrysanthemums. The white ones would do. Roman’s grin widened and he led Virgil over.

“Sticking to the flower crown idea?” Virgil smirked.

Roman picked out several white flowers and a few red as well. He checked the amount in his hand. It should be enough for Virgil to have a lovely crown, worthy of a prince.

“I’ll weave them together at lunch,” Roman promised.

Part of Roman was ecstatic. Virgil remembered his story! A flower crown had not been his plan, but he’d gladly make one for Virgil! He was sure Virgil would look wonderful with the chrysanthemums in his hair.

Once Roman finished collecting the needed supplies, the two left the town. Roman rode on with caution. They didn’t know if Desmond was around to attack, although, Roman doubted he would. They were too far into Lumen’s borders for Desmond to remain undetected. The farther they went, the more Roman relaxed.

“I don’t know much about you,” Roman glanced back to Virgil, “and you, me. It might help if we talked.”

“Does it matter?” Virgil asked with a strange tone.

Roman scoffed, “Matter? Of course, it does! Virgil, I want you to feel comfortable around me. That’s much easier if we are friends, rather than strangers.”

“A friend who I have to marry!” Virgil snapped.

Roman’s eyes went wide at Virgil’s exclamation. Virgil thought they had to marry each other? As if there was no choice? Of course, they had a choice! No one would force them into such a union!

“No . . . no, you don’t,” Roman said sincerely. “I wouldn’t force that onto you. Should we wed, you will have a say. If you wish it so, we never will.”

Virgil didn’t reply. Roman frowned and patted his horse’s mane. He hoped Virgil understood he meant what he said. Marriage was a choice. It would disappoint Roman to never marry, he couldn’t deny that. Marrying his soulmate was something he wanted for years, but if Virgil was never ready, he could manage.

Roman wanted more than friendship with Virgil. Waking up beside Virgil today had been wonderful. It hurt to acknowledge but if Virgil didn’t even want friendship . . . Roman bit his lip and looked around for a place to stop. His stomach growled to remind him of the honey rolls wrapped up in his satchel.

“We should eat,” Roman stopped his horse.

He dismounted and offered his hand to Virgil, who refused the aid. Virgil stumbled off the horse and dusted himself off. Roman collected his satchel and fed his horse a few apples. When Roman gave the horse the last of the apples, he allowed the horse to rest and drink from the brook.

Roman turned from the horse and walked back to where Virgil waited. He offered Virgil a soft smile and Virgil awkwardly curled up his lips in response.

“Did you mean it?” Virgil asked. “About us not getting married.”

Roman set down his satchel and started to pull out the food he bought in the market. He looked up from the food and to Virgil’s face. The other prince appeared unsure, eyebrows furrowed anxiously as he waited for Roman’s response. Roman couldn’t miss the hope in Virgil’s voice.

“I did, Virgil. I wouldn’t force such a thing onto you. You deserve better than that,” Roman spoke softly.

Virgil was silent for a while. Roman allowed Virgil a moment to process what he said as he set up their meal. There were plenty of fresh fruits, as Roman remembered how Virgil favored them the night before.

Virgil sat down and cleared his throat, “Thank you, Roman . . . That means a lot to me.”

Roman sat down on the grass and they began to eat. The first thing Virgil went for was one of the chocolate filled pastries. Roman smiled as the prince bit into it. Virgil’s purple eyes shined in a way Roman hadn’t seen before in their short time together.

Roman smiled and claimed one of the honey rolls for himself. As he ate, he took out the flowers and began to work on the flower crown. Virgil snorted when he saw what Roman was doing. Roman let out a quiet laugh and popped a strawberry into his mouth.

Virgil took a deep breath, “You said you wanted us to know each other better. You meant this?”

Roman gave a serious nod. He respected Virgil’s need to question how he felt. In Virgil’s view, Virgil just saw how a Fated string connected them without a choice. They were connected, but they had a choice on how they preceded.

“I ran away because my father was forcing me to marry a princess, for a trade agreement,” Virgil told him, picking at an orange. “I didn’t want to marry someone I didn’t love, even for the benefit of my family.”

Roman felt oddly relieved that Virgil trusted him enough to tell him. He knew it was a lot for Virgil to admit this. He also knew this reveal had to be why Virgil wasn’t keen on marrying him. Roman knew other kingdoms did not have the same belief as Lumen, but he never imagined that was why Virgil fled his home.

“So when I told you we were Fated, you took it as me taking away your choice,” he concluded.

The idea made him feel sick. Roman did not want Virgil to think of him that way. He didn’t mean it that way. He knew of several rulers who never married their Fated and remained each other’s closest confidants throughout their rule. Virgil didn’t know that, only what his father chose to tell him.

“That is how I felt,” Virgil admitted. “I’m starting to feel otherwise.”

Virgil smiled at him and Roman returned the gesture. He smiled so widely his cheeks hurt from the effort. Virgil was beginning to trust him! Happiness bubbled inside of him as he felt a strange notion wash over him. He glanced at the string. It had started to fade! Just the slightest, but Roman could tell it was no longer solid.

Roman looked up, “I’m glad you feel that way, Virgil.”

Smile still evident on his face, Roman finished the flower crown. He looked it over to ensure there were no errors in his work and, satisfied, offered it to Virgil. Virgil bent his head forward and allowed for Roman to place it on his head.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my betas @wickedlybored and @why-should-i-tell-youu2 on tumblr! They're the reason I was able to figure out this chapter! Also, Happy Holidays everyone!! 
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: Deceit mentions, Betrayal, Panic attacks, Paranoia, Drugging (sort of?), Abandonment, Kidnapping. Let me know if I missed anything!

The two continued their journey, the clearing now far behind them. Virgil held onto Roman as they rode on, allowing his head to rest on Roman’s shoulder. The crown Roman crafted for him still sat on top of his dark brown hair.

Virgil couldn’t deny how he felt safer around Roman than he had upon their meeting the day before. When they met, Virgil’s intentions were to rob Roman and run off before Roman could recover. Now, Virgil might dare admit he wouldn’t run away the moment the string disappeared. Virgil couldn’t fully comprehend why but he didn’t want to leave.

The safety that came with their companionship played a part, Virgil was sure of it, but he knew there was more to it. Roman made Virgil feel good, in a way Virgil hadn’t in years. The last time he could recall feeling such a way was the last time he’d spent the afternoon curled into a leather chair, reading about a knight finding his happy ending. Shortly after that, Virgil was thrown into a world of meeting suitors and manner classes, ensuring he’d behave perfectly when his father shipped him off to wed.

Coincidentally, it was stories like that of the knight’s that made Virgil run away when faced with his unwanted fiancée. After years of trying to accept the future planned for him, Virgil couldn’t take his mind from the knight’s persistence to make his own future as captain of the guard rather than accept his role as the last son of an unimportant lord.

The story filled him with a hope that things would work out for him, that he too could reach happiness in his life. If Roman was able to make him feel this way as well . . . Virgil knew he needed to stay and find out why. 

* * *

 

Virgil noticed something was off when they entered the woods. He’d spent a year living in an area like this and it was never this quiet. It could be nothing, but he couldn’t shake the strange feeling that settled over him. It was early afternoon, at this point in the day there should be squirrels scavenging for food and birds chirping, not silence.

There were many things this could mean. A storm was the first, though the sky was clear. After storms, the most likely thing was danger. Virgil shifted nervously and glanced around. There was nothing wrong at first glance. He knew it couldn’t be the fae, they dwelled farther away. Roman wouldn’t have taken them so close to the fae.

Still, the woods held more dangers than just the fae. Virgil needed to figure it out before whatever lurked found and attacked them.

What scared Virgil the most out of the possible dangers were trolls. He prayed to the gods that one wasn’t after them. Virgil never came across such a beast before but knew of their monstrous strength and unquenchable hunger.

Desmond was to thank for this knowledge. In their childhood, Desmond always told him about the trolls that lurked outside their castle walls, waiting for little princes to leave so the trolls could feast on them.

_“Don’t worry, Virgil. You’re too little for it to take long.”_

Virgil shivered at the memory. He now knew it wasn’t true, but it didn’t stop his fear of trolls. Whenever he left the castle as a child, he’d look around nervously for trolls. Even the night he fled, Virgil couldn’t shake the fear of a troll attacking him.

It was true that his brother told countless lies, to everyone except their father, but Virgil didn’t doubt trolls were dangerous. He couldn’t. Not after the time Desmond’s patrol squad returned with only half its men, and those that did return were battered and bloody, Desmond included. The scar marring half of his brother’s face proved how dangerous the trolls were.

If one was following Virgil now . . . he was going to die.

_He didn’t want to die!_

Virgil tightened his arms around Roman’s waist, craving comfort as his panic took over. Roman was there. It made him feel a bit safer until he realized what it meant. Roman would try to take on the troll to defend Virgil! Roman would die horribly at the troll’s hand for the sake of “true love”. Virgil closed his eyes and pressed his face into Roman’s back, trying to block out the image of Roman’s mutilated corpse from his head.

_By the gods . . . It would be his fault._

Virgil felt sick. He didn’t want to see it. Virgil tried not to imagine Roman’s screams as the troll ripped him in two. Would it eat him, or just abandon his corpse to kill Virgil? His stomach leaped and he swallowed thickly.

“Are you alright?”

Roman. Roman was there. He was going to die. Virgil’s fault.

_HIS FAULT! HIS FAULT! HIS FAULT!_

“N-No,” Virgil forced out.

Roman stopped the horse and looked back.

 _He stopped_.

They were going to die. A troll could find them at any moment. Virgil’s breathing heightened and his head snapped up, looking around for trouble. He couldn’t see anything yet, but it wouldn’t be long. Some horrible thing would come out and kill them. Virgil was sure.

He couldn’t breathe. Virgil pulled at his cloak to loosen it. To just – _get it off!_  They needed to move, get away before the troll caught up. Virgil didn’t want to die! Tears blurred his vision.

A hand caressed his cheek, “I’m right here. We’re okay. We’re safe.”

The touch was grounding. The hand was callused and rough, yet gently held his face. Virgil met eyes with its owner. Roman offered a small smile and dropped his hand from Virgil’s cheek. It was then Virgil remembered Roman’s training. Roman was trained to fight dangerous beasts. He wouldn’t have gone out alone if he wasn’t capable of self-defense. They might be okay.

“Just breathe for me. In and out. In, now out.”

Virgil followed Roman’s guide as he breathed. Within a few repetitions, Virgil felt calmer and smiled up at Roman, grateful for the help.

“Do you feel better?” Roman asked. “If you need, we can take a break.”

Virgil’s face flushed with embarrassment as he shook his head. He got so worked up over nothing at all. There were no trolls around. The beasts were too loud to get close without being heard.

“I’m fine now,” Virgil assured.

He didn’t want to stop. The sooner they moved again, the sooner he could shake the feeling of unease that lingered once his panic subsided.

“If you’re sure. Do you want to talk about it?”

Virgil shook his head again. Roman nodded and turned, so they could continue their journey. Virgil leaned forward, resting his head on Roman’s back. He didn’t want to admit it, but his panic had left him feeling drained. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift off. 

* * *

 Virgil stirred as the horse came to a stop. He assumed they arrived at Roman’s castle and nuzzled further into Roman. Virgil didn’t want to get up yet. Roman was warm and Virgil felt strangely at ease. There was shouting, but it sounded distant. Virgil couldn’t make it out in his half-sleep daze, nor did he care too.

Arrival at Roman’s castle meant they were safe. He could afford to relax. No one would harm them. He just felt so tired, he was sure Roman was fine with him resting a while longer. Virgil could meet the Kings once he’d rested.

Virgil woke up as a harsh grip yanked him back, away from the warmth he’d been sleeping against. His stomach lurched and he felt  _strange._ Wind whipped past him, chilling his thin frame and deafening his ears to all other sounds. He felt a pop in his left shoulder and a searing pain ripped through him. Virgil let out a cry and tried to curl around his injured arm. He couldn’t. Why did his arm feel like it was being pulled?

“Virgil!”

Said prince opened his eyes to discover he was dangling midair, a young man in a brown cloak gripping him by the arm. Virgil tried to pull away, but his arm wouldn’t move. His attempt only sent another wave of pain through him. He bit his lip to prevent himself from screaming.

“It wore out already?” the young man tsked. “Well, I’ll remedy that once I’ve dealt with him.”

The young man hefted Virgil onto his shoulder as they landed on a thick branch, high above the ground. Virgil kicked at the man to escape, without any success. The only response he got was an amused laugh. Virgil tried to hit the man but found himself still unable to move his left arm. Pain seared through his shoulder as he tried to move it again.

_No no no no no!_

“Roman!” Virgil screamed.

All Virgil could think of was falling. He’d die. It didn’t matter what the man’s intentions were, collecting a bounty for his capture, or mere robbery. Virgil was going to die. Tears swarmed Virgil’s vision with the realization. A troll wouldn’t kill him, but this man would.

“Ugh, seriously, you need to relax,” the man groaned.

The man flicked his wrist and the same strange sensation as before washed over Virgil. His eyes drooped and his limbs went slack. He felt relaxed, safe. There was something he was worried about, but he couldn’t recall it now. Virgil was sure he’d been sleeping before. He still felt tired, it couldn’t hurt to sleep again.

“Release him!”

Roman?

Virgil shook his head to fight off sleep. The sensation remained but faded enough for Virgil to focus. He spotted Roman on the ground, his eyes widening when he realized how far up he was. His captor had him too high off the ground for Virgil to safely jump and Virgil couldn’t climb down. He let out a whimper as he tried to move his arm again.

“I don’t think that’s wise, your highness,” Virgil’s captor spoke smugly. “Although, if you insist . . .”

Virgil’s eyes went wide as his captor grabbed him by his cloak and dangled him over the edge of the tree branch. The grip slowly began to loosen as Virgil swung in the wind. Virgil’s head whipped around and he stared at the man in fear, trying to force himself to speak. To beg. Whatever he needed to do to not be dropped to his death.

Roman shouted, “No! No, please!”

Virgil’s eyes met Roman’s as the latter pleaded with Virgil’s captor. Roman looked horrified as Virgil shook as another gust of wind passed. Virgil knew he had to look just as horrified.

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” Virgil’s captor brought him back onto the branch.

This time he held Virgil close to him, putting extra pressure on Virgil’s injured arm. Virgil let out a cry as his captor pressed down on his left shoulder. The pain was too much to process. His knees shook. The only thing preventing him from falling was his captor, a thought that didn’t help to ease Virgil’s panic.

Virgil forced himself to breathe. He needed to escape, but how?

“What do you want?” Virgil forced out through gritted teeth.

“Someone’s put a nice bounty on your head,” the captor explained. “And, hun, I intend on collecting it.”

Virgil paled. His captor intended to take him back to his father. Virgil’s body involuntarily shook at the thought of the older man.

“How much?” Roman inquired from his spot on the ground. “Whatever it is, my fathers will double it.”

Virgil’s captor laughed, “You’re cute, but that won’t work.”

His captor appeared distracted but kept a tight hold on Virgil, making the prince unable to escape if he tried to pull away. Whoever the young man was, he knew what he was doing. Virgil could only watch as Roman stared up from the ground.

Virgil looked to the fate string that connected him to Roman. The string hung limply in the air, informing Virgil that whatever the outcome of the situation, fate would force Roman and Virgil to make their own actions.

“Take him,” Roman called up to Virgil’s captor.

Virgil’s eyes widened as he processed Roman’s words. Roman, who promised to protect him, was allowing for this man to take him without putting up a fight. Virgil was right not to trust Roman before. Roman didn’t care about him. Roman wanted a perfect story with his Fated and Virgil couldn’t provide that. There was no reason for Roman to help him.

Virgil bit his lip to stifle back a sob as Roman turned away from the tree and began to return to his horse.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Hope you like this chapter!!  
> Warnings include the Fae and kidnapping!

Roman regretted his words the moment they left his mouth. No two words should have such power over him, but as Roman approached his horse, he felt as if he would be sick. The remains of the words felt vile on his tongue and Roman knew if he were to turn around, he’d be faced with Virgil’s broken expression.

Roman had to do it. He didn’t want Virgil to return to his family, to be married off as some treasure in exchange for land, but there wasn’t much else of a choice. Roman had no way of rescuing Virgil from the mage who took him. The most he could do was change the situation.

Once the mage left with Virgil, Roman could follow and rescue Virgil. Roman wouldn’t risk Virgil’s safety by trying to attack the mage while Virgil was in that sort of danger. The mage had nearly dropped Virgil . . . Roman couldn’t get Virgil’s petrified face out of his head. He promised to protect Virgil and failed.

Roman sighed as he adjusted the saddlebags on his horse. He looked down and spotted the flower crown he weaved for Virgil at lunch. It had fallen off of Virgil’s head when the mage grabbed him. Roman picked the crown off the ground and held it in his hands, eyes transfixed on it. The fall made the chain start to unravel when Roman had been so sure it was perfect.

Behind Roman, Virgil let out a scream and Roman could not force himself to stay still. He whipped around to see the mage leap out of the tree with Virgil in his arms. Roman wanted to run forward even with the knowledge he could do nothing to stop Virgil from falling to his death. How could he abandon Virgil to this fate?

Halfway to the ground, their fall slowed and began a steady descent. The breeze caused the mage to sway on his way to the ground. When the mage's feet touched the ground and he looked back at Roman with a smirk. He hefted Virgil up, getting a better grip on the Prince, who no longer struggled, but willingly stayed slack on his shoulder.

Virgil didn't even look up at Roman as the mage began to walk away, a swing to his step.

Roman looked down at the ground in shame. He didn't know how long he needed to wait until it was safe to follow. It couldn't be too soon or too late. If he was getting Virgil back, he had to time it correctly.

As the mage walked away, he paused and glanced back. He smiled at Roman and waved his hand, to say goodbye. It started before Roman could realize what was happening. The mage disappeared before his eyes, taking Virgil with him. The Fated string fell slack to the ground.

“No!”

Roman ran forward to where the mage once stood, but the mage was nowhere in sight. The man had simply vanished.

No! No! No!

Roman glanced down at the string that connected him to Virgil and took a section of it in his hand. He hoped it held some sort of answer. If it led him to Virgil once, it could lead him to Virgil once more. It had to!

It wasn't fair to Virgil to promise him safety and then immediately lose him to danger. Virgil deserved better than that.

Roman ran to his horse and saddled it quick, before heading in the direction of Umbra. It was the only logical place the mage would take Virgil. If Roman could get there on time, he could rescue Virgil and- and- Roman didn't know, but he'd fight the entire Umbrian guard to save Virgil.

Whether or not Virgil's original engagement was followed through, Roman had to save him. From what he gathered, the King was not kind, even to his own heirs. And being a pawn in his father's game was not Virgil's fate. Not if Roman could help it. 

* * *

 As Roman rode on, the string remained slack. Was Roman going in the wrong direction? He was positive that Umbra was that way. He knew it was! And where else would the mage take Virgil when he wanted the bounty!

Roman urged his steed to go faster and kept his eyes trained on the string. There had to be some explanation to the string's sudden slack behavior. No story Roman had ever heard told of a Fated string that went slack. Not in the unresponsive way his and Virgil's was.

Something was wrong.

Could the mage have severed their connection? No. The string was invisible to mortals it didn’t connect. Only Virgil and Roman could see their connection.

And even if such magic existed, Roman would know of it. As a child, he spent a lot of time reading of Fated and their bonds. Nothing like this was described in the books he read, nor in the stories his father's told him. This was entirely new.

The mage might not have done anything, but there was something very wrong with the string.

Roman would give anything for it to move. For it to pull him in the direction he needed to go. To drag him into a trap, where his Fated lied in wait. Roman couldn't bear the knowledge that he let his Fated down. That he was the reason his Fated was in danger.

Roman thought back to all the string's actions since its reveal. It forced him and Virgil together when they didn't want to be. When they met, Virgil wanted to run, but it didn't let him. It forced them to share the bed in the Inn. Kept them together this entire time. And now that Roman wanted to find his Fated?

Nothing.

Roman groaned in frustration and kept his pace as he continued on. He knew he'd have to stop again soon. He couldn't force his horse to run nonstop, as much as he wanted to continue on until Virgil was safe once more.

His steed gave a tired whine and slowed his pace. Roman sighed and allowed him to slow down. He needed his horse healthy to make an escape once he saved Virgil. Or else, they would both end up captives.

What Roman was doing was risky. If he actively stole from Umbra, it could ruin the treaty his fathers worked so hard to secure. Roman could argue that rescuing a person didn't count as theft but knew the possibility was there. If Umbra's King wanted a war, he would have the perfect excuse.

Roman felt a sudden tug, unlike any the Fated string, had provided before. He let out a cry as the string harshly pulled him off his horse and dragged him away, into the woods.

"What the-!"

Roman pulled back at the string, trying to keep it from pulling his arm out of his socket. It dragged him over tree roots, through mud, patches of dirt, mushrooms, and flowers. The prince coughed as he received a mouthful of daisies.

When the string stopped again, Roman found himself in the middle of a circle. Around the circle all the grass was dead and only this patch was left living. He stood up quickly and wiped off his outfit. It was undignified to appear in such a state, even alone in the middle of the woods.

"Well, what do we have here? A young prince with a simple string?"

A voice tsked from within the trees. Roman tensed and glanced around. He glanced down at the circle he stood in and his blood ran cold.

Oh. Pop was going to kill him.

Roman didn’t speak as he searched the trees for the voice. He refused to accidentally make a deal. Fae were tricky and Roman would not fall prey to such tricks. Not when he had a Fated to save.

Out of the trees, stepped the Fae. Their figure was plump and their skin impossibly smooth. Thin lips coiled into a smile as eyes twinkled with sinister intentions.

“Well, young prince, do you wish to make a deal?”

Roman shook his head.

“Why else would your string have brought you here?”

Roman glanced to the string around his finger. He knew Fae could see the string. It was possible the string wanted him to make a deal . . . or the Fae manipulated the string to draw Roman here. Could a Fae do that?

“There is nothing I want from you, Fae.”

Roman spoke clearly. He stepped out of the circle and backed away from the Fae. He wasn’t safe yet.

“Surely, there is something I could help you with. It won’t cost much. Perchance, your name? It is merely a simple word, young prince, there is no harm,” the Fae cooed.

“No!” Roman exclaimed. “I am aware of your tricks and the meaning of names. You cannot have my name. I will not give it!”

Roman unsheathed his sword. It was steel. Steel was made from iron. Pop had drilled into his head that his sword an invaluable tool for surviving an encounter with the Fae.

The Fae let out a hiss at the sight and moved back into the trees. Once the Fae disappeared, Roman didn’t put his sword away. He could feel their eyes on him, or perhaps it was paranoia. Either way, it was safer to continue with his sword ready.

Roman glanced around. His horse was nowhere in sight. The string dragged him far from it. Roman had to walk back to find his horse, he couldn’t continue on without it. The journey would take too long and make a rescue impossible.

As he turned to walk back the way he came, the string gave him another sharp tug. The tug jolted him back and made him land on his rear. He groaned and pulled on the string, but it remained taut.

“Seriously! Now you work!” Roman shouted in annoyance.

The string tugged him more harshly in response.

“Fine. Walking it is!”

Roman was pulled up by another sharp tug, stumbling to his feet. He glared at the red string, unable to stop it as it pulled him forward. The damned thing was going to make him continue without his horse and supplies!

The string gave a tug to hasten his pace and Roman followed.


End file.
